Something Wicked This Way Comes
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: Sequel to The Power of Three. The girls are called into action again as a new evil is rising, this time in the city of New York. And this time, Santana has a lot more to loose than just her life... (Features Santana/Dani Brittany Quinn Rachel Kurt, maybe a bit of Mr Schue) Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I felt the need to write some more Santana/Dani stuff and thought it would be fun to do a sequel! And I love the paranormal stuff! I hope you like it! xx**

* * *

**Second Coming **

Santana walked through the doors to the loft and looked around. She still couldn't believe that it had been over three years since they defeated the most powerful evil in the world. She, Brittany and Quinn had all been able to get on with their lives and follow their own paths. Quinn was at Yale, Brittany at MIT and Santana was in New York with Rachel and Kurt. She also had the added bonus of her new girlfriend, Dani, whom she met at the diner where they work. They had been going strong for just over a year and Santana was even able to open up to Dani and tell her about her powers, and all the struggles she faced.

_6 months ago..._

_'Dani, you here?' Santana asked, walking into her girlfriend's flat. _

_'In the bedroom babe.' Dani called. Santana walked through the doors to find Dani sitting on her bed with her guitar, her favorite place in the world. 'What's up?' Dani asked, smiling as Santana leaned in to kiss her._

_'I wanted to talk to you about something.' _

_'Sure, anything.' She said, putting her guitar down as Santana sat next to her. _

_'I need to tell you about my past, where I come from.' _

_'Okay.' Dani said, not sure how to react at this point. _

_'I have... I'm kind of... magical.' Santana said, Dani looking at her with a smile. _

_'Well I know that already.' _

_'You do?' _

_'Yeah, of course I do, you're my girl. You've always been magical to me.' Dani kissed her on the cheek but Santana sighed. _

_'That's not what I mean Dan.' She got up and started to pace, thinking of how to explain better. 'Here, let me show you.' Santana went over to the other side of the room. 'Put your guitar on the floor.'_

_'Santana, what...?'_

_'Please, Dani, just do it.' Dani did, laying the wooden object on the floor. 'Now watch.' Santana lifted her hand as Dani watched her, gently pulling the guitar across the room towards her. Dani watched in amazement before jumping up, looking at Santana. _

_'Santana, what the hell!?' She exclaimed. _

_'I'm magical.' Santana shrugged. 'Have been for over three years now.' Santana moved towards Dani but the smaller girl took a step back around the bed. 'Dani, please.' Santana begged. _

_'Why didn't you tell me sooner?' _

_'Because I didn't know how to, I didn't know how you'd react and I didn't want to scare you away.' _

_'Santana, this is...'_

_'Impossible, I know.' _

_'No, this is awesome!' Dani grinned. Santana was taken aback, somewhat perplexed. _

_'You're not afraid of me?' _

_'No, why would I be?' Dani wondered. _

_'I don't know, I just thought...'_

_'You thought wrong.' Dani assured her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her shoulder. 'You know you could have told me and I'd have been okay with it.' _

_'I know that now.' Santana said, smiling as she pulled away. _

_'Now you have to tell me everything!' Dani squealed. 'I'm going to make some coffee, you get ready for a long night! Dani winked at her and bounced out of the room. Santana was left standing alone. She was confused, worried and excited all at the same time, and couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her lips. _

Present day...

Santana closed the door and put her coat on the rack, her bag by the door. She walked over to the kitchen where Kurt and Rachel we're making dinner. 'Hey Santana, no Dani tonight?' Kurt asked.

'No, she has an extra shift at the diner.' Santana informed them.

'That girl works too hard.' Rachel says, everyone agreeing.

'Well she wants a new guitar so, she has to work as much as she can.'

'Well I can't believe how cool she's been about you being a witch.' Kurt says, pouring wine into a glass and handing it to Santana.

'I know. She's totally the perfect woman.' Santana grinned.

'And don't you forget it.' Rachel adds, not wanting Santana to screw up a good thing.

'Never.' Santana smiled. 'I love her you know.'

'We know.' Kurt pats her on the shoulder. 'So, any news from Quinn and Brittany?'

'Yeah, they're doing great. Everything is perfectly normal, which is a relief after the hell of Coach Sue.'

Just then, there was a knock on the door. 'Are you expecting anyone?' Santana asks the room. They shake their heads as Santana goes to open the door. She pulls on the handle and a delivery man was standing there. 'Hey, we didn't order anything.' Santana informs him. He looks down at his clipboard.

'I have a delivery for Santana Lopez?'

'That's me, but I can assure you I didn't...' Before she could finish her sentence, he looks up at her, eyes glowing red, and she was sent across the room. She landed with a thud next to the couch, Rachel and Kurt yelling her name.

'Santana!' She heard Rachel call. She looked up and saw the delivery guy walk into the room, his shape changing, arms and fingers morphing into something unnatural.

'Shit.' Santana said, pulling herself to her feet. 'Stay over there!' She shouted to her friends as she walked towards the demon. She used all the power she could muster and threw energy in his direction. He stumbled backwards and she kept doing it, forcing him back towards the door. 'Kurt, get ready to close the door when he's out!' She called. The boy ran into position, hiding from the demons view and waiting.

'We're back witch!' He spat at her. 'And we know everything about you.' He grinned darkly at her but she waved her arm one more time and sent him flying.

'Now Kurt!' She yelled and watched as Kurt slammed the door closed, putting a metal bar through the handles.

'What the hell was that!?' Rachel asked, getting up from her position behind the kitchen counter.

'I don't know.' Santana admitted. She bent over, hands resting on her knees. 'But I can't defeat them on my own.'

'Are you okay?' Rachel put her hand on Santana's back, rubbing it gently.

'I'm fine.' Santana straightened and smiled. 'But you need to call Quinn and Britt. It's happening again, they could be in danger.'

'Santana.' Kurt walked towards them.

'What is it Kurt?'

'That thing, he said he knew _everything_ about you.' Santana's eyes widened, how could she have taken this long to realise.

'I need to get Dani.' She said, sprinting to the door.

'Be careful Santana.' Rachel called.

'I will, just call Q and Britt, get them here. Lock the door behind me, I'll call when I get back.' With that, she ran out of the door, not caring what was outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion 

Santana walked down the cold streets of New York, her hands by her sides ready to move if she needed them. Her eyes were constantly latching on to every shadow, every movement in the world around her. She was praying she would get to Dani in time. She turned the corner and saw the lights of the diner, the letters flashing out of sequence as they always were. She crossed the street and swore she could feel someone watching her. Ignoring it for now, she entered the building and looked around. It was quiet and dead, a typical Tuesday after midnight. Santana scanned the room for Dani and sighed with relief as she saw her cleaning down a counter. 'Dani.' She said, jogging over to her.

'Hey babe, what are you...' Dani was cut of when Santana engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. 'Woah, I missed you too.' Dani joked.

'We have to get out of here, right now.'

'Santana, what's wrong?' Dani asked sincerely. Santana looked around.

'Not here, come on.' She pulled Dani by the hand into the back room. Once she was sure they were alone, she continued. 'We we're just attacked at the loft.'

'Attacked! Are you okay?" Dani asked, looking her over.

'I'm fine.' Santana assured her, putting her hands on Dani's shoulders. 'But it wasn't an everyday attack. It was a demon.'

'A demon? Like the ones you were telling me about?'

'Yeah, those ones. And he said that they know everything about me.' Dani thought it through for a moment and then looked Santana in the eyes.

'And you got worried that they'd come after me?'

'Terrified.' Santana admitted.

'Okay, what do you want to do?'

'First we have to get back to the loft. Rachel and Kurt are calling Britt and Quinn. They'll be here as soon as they can and we can figure it out from there.'

'Let's go then.' Dani said, taking off her apron and grabbing her jacket.

'Just like that, you're going with me?'

'I love you Santana, and I trust you, so yes, just like that.' Santana smiled and kissed her before taking her hand.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Dani smiled back and they left the building.

* * *

When they got back to their building Santana got her phone out. She texted Rachel to tell her that the next knock on the door would be them, so they could open it. And when they got inside, Santana was shocked to find Brittany and Quinn already there. As they closed the door behind them, Rachel pulled them into a hug. 'We're so glad you're okay, we were so worried.'

'We're fine Rachel.' Santana assured her, then turned her attention to the two new faces int he room. 'How the hell did you get here so fast?'

'It's nice to see you too Santana. And we told Mr Schue what was going on so he orbed us here.' Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

'Right, sorry, it is great to see you. The circumstances are crap but what are you gonna do!'

'So can we have a hug?' Brittany asked. Santana smiled and walked over to them, pulling them both in.

'I've missed you guys.' Santana whispered as she stepped back. She turned to Dani and motioned her over. 'I don't think you've ever met in person. Britt, Quinn, this is Dani, my girlfriend.' Quinn holds her hand out which Dani shakes.

'Nice to meet you Dani. I see Satan managed to drag you into this too.'

'There was no dragging involved, I promise.' Dani smiled as Santana kissed her shoulder. 'It's lovely to meet you.' Dani turned to Brittany and was met with a hug. After a moment Dani embraced the girl back, her confusion subsiding.

'I've heard a lot about you Dani, you make San happy.'

'Thanks Brittany, I've heard you did that too.' Brittany smiled and looked to Santana.

'This is all very lovely girls but we have a big problem here.' Kurt reminded them.

'Right, Santana, tell me about the demon who attacked.' Quinn asked, sitting down with everyone following her lead.

'I'll make some tea.' Rachel said, unsure how to deal with the conversation.

'Well, he looked like a normal guy, then his eyes started glowing red and his limbs were like contorting or something.'

'It was like he was trying to change form.' Kurt helped out.

'He was a shapeshifter.' Quinn informed them. 'Using his ability to disguise his true form.'

'But what did he want?' Dani asked, Santana taking her hand.

'The only thing I can think of is that the evil is back and they're regrouping. They know who we are after last time so they'll be coming back to try again.'

'How do we fight them?' Brittany asks.

'We have to stick together, like last time, and see how it plays out for now.' Quinn says.

'You guys are definitely staying here then because I didn't make a dent in that shapeshifter.' Santana turns to Dani. 'You too babe, no work, no going back to your flat unless I come with you.'

'Okay, whatever you say.' Dani agreed.

'Mr Schue said he would be on call if we needed him too.' Brittany said.

'Great, Quinn what about your books and potions?' Kurt asked.

'I have a few things with me but there's a shop I looked up nearby, they have most things I need.'

'Tea everyone!' Rachel said cheerfully, putting the tray of hot cups down on the table.

'Thanks Rachel.' They said, each taking one. Santana takes a sip and then addresses the group. 'No one goes anywhere alone. Not even down the hall.'

'We've got it Santana.' Quinn smiles. 'Britt, you haven't had any visions have you?'

'No not yet, I haven't had one in years.' Brittany looks down. 'I thought it was all over.'

'We did too B.' Santana smiles sadly at her, rubbing her knee comfortingly.

'So Quinn and Britt, I've made the couch in my room into a bed for you, and I'm assuming Dani will stay with Santana.' Rachel says, drinking her tea.

'You assume right.' Santana smiles at Dani. 'And tomorrow, we'll run to yours an get some of your things, okay?'

'Sounds good to me, as long as you're sure it'll be okay.' Dani wonders.

'It will be, they wont attack in daylight, or in big crowds if they can help it.'

'But if they feel desperate enough, they might try something, which is why we all have to be alert regardless of where we are and who we're with.' Quinn reminded them sensibly.

'I concur, but it is almost three in the morning, so I'm suggesting we all get some rest.' Rachel stands up and gets ready to leave.

'Okay but I want to enchant the doors and windows first, so we know if someone tries to get in.' Quinn stands and pulls her bag out from under the sofa.

'Come on babe, let's go to sleep.' Santana stands offering her hand to Dani. Dani takes it and gets up, following her across the room. 'See you in the morning guys.' She calls over her shoulder.

'Night everyone.' Kurt responds, waving as he leaves the room with Brittany bouncing after him. Soon it was just Rachel and Quinn, Rachel watching as Quinn takes items out of her bag.

'You're going to burn a hole in my head if you keep staring.' Quinn says without taking her eyes from her work.

'I'm sorry Quinn, I'm just curious I guess.' Rachel admits, Quinn nodding in acknowledgement. 'Could I stay and watch you?'

'I thought you wanted to go to sleep?'

'I did but this seems very interesting. If it's okay with you?'

'Of course it is Rachel. I could use an assistant.'

'Wonderful!' Rachel grins, clapping gently.

'No clapping, or giggling, this is serious. This is to keep us safe.'

'I know, I'm sorry. I'll focus.' Rachel drops the smile on her face and walks up to the table. 'What can I do?'

'Erm, can you get three bags of white powder out of the side pocket and then follow me.'

'What are you going to do?' Rachel asked as she got on with her task.

'I'm going to scatter this mixture in front of all the doorways and windows, whilst saying this spell,' She points to a page in the book. 'And then if something tries to cross it from the outside, a loud alarm will sound.'

'So it's just like a home made home invasion system?'

'Exactly.' Quinn smiled and walked to the main door.

'And what is this white stuff?'

'It's a mixture of herbs and spices, a few magical things thrown in, like shaved unicorn horn.'

'Seriously?' Rachel's eyes widened. 'Where did you get that?'

'They stock it at all good magical supply shops, if you know which ones to go too.' Quinn winked. 'Now come on, we have to get this done.'

They continued protecting the doorways and windows until about 4am. Exhausted, they slipped into bed and dreamed about what the next few days were going to bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise

The next morning Dani and Santana walked into the living room to find everyone awake. Rachel was once again serving them tea and Quinn was flipping through the book. 'Morning everyone.' Santana said as they sat down.

'Good morning Santana, sleep well?' Rachel asked.

'I did but Dani rolls around a lot in her sleep.'

'I do?' Dani looked at her.

'Kind of yeah.' Santana grinned, kissing her on the cheek.

'I'm sorry.' Dani says. 'I'll make it up to you.'

'You better.' Santana grinned, kissing her on the lips.

'Okay, guys, we still need to figure out what's going on here.' Quinn reminded them. 'This shapeshifter, he said he knew everything about you Santana?'

'Yeah, but I don't know if he means me or us as a group.'

'Well I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.' Kurt says, the others nodding in agreement.

'Right, well Dani and I are going to get her stuff.'

'Let me come with you.' Quinn says. 'Then we can swing by the magic shop on the way back.'

'Okay, come on then Q.' Santana says, getting up and walking over to the door with Dani behind her. Before she follows, Quinn turns to Rachel and Kurt.

'If you need them, there are replica potions in my bag. Red for Santana's power, blue for mine. Got it.'

'Don't worry Quinn, we know the drill.' Kurt reassured her.

'We'll be back soon.' Santana calls to them as they leave the loft. Rachel moves in behind them and locks the door back in place.

* * *

Walking down the street, Santana locks arms with Dani. Quinn watches from behind. 'Don't you think your arms should be free Santana?' She says.

'I'm holding hands with my girl Q, is that a problem?' Santana looks back over her shoulder.

'I just think you should be ready, that's all.' Quinn shrugs.

'Maybe she's right babe. You should be prepared.' Dani says, taking her arm away from Santana. The Latina looks at Quinn once more as if to say 'what the hell,' but soon focuses back on the road ahead. They reach the front steps to Dani's building about five minutes later. It was a small building covered in brown bricks and blue window shutters. Dani's apartment was on the third floor. They made their way up the steps as Dani got her key to the building out. Quinn was reading the tenant list on the side of the building and noticed that there were very few people living there.

'How long have you lived here Dani?' Quinn asked as they walked through the lobby towards the stairs.

'About two years, why?' Dani responded.

'Has it always been this empty?'

'Yeah, now that you mention it. There was a family on the fourth floor but they moved out. Now it's just me and the guys who live below me.' Quinn nodded but something didn't feel right. The place seemed off to her. They reached Dani's floor and Santana stepped back, whispering to Quinn;

'What's on your mind blondie?'

'Something feels off about this place, that's all. I'm sure it's nothing.' Quinn smiles it away and they follow Dani to her door. Dani is standing at the entrance to her home when Santana and Quinn reach her. Santana looks at the door.

'Dani get back.' Santana says, pulling her girl behind her. The door was open, like it had been smashed in from the outside. The lock had been completely blown off. Santana cautiously walked into the room with Dani behind her and Quinn watching their back. The place was a complete mess. After making sure all the rooms were clear, Santana turned to Dani and wasn't oblivious to the tears in her eyes.

'Who did this San?' She asked.

'I have a feeling it's to do with this new evil. I am so sorry baby.' Santana says, taking Dani's hands.

'It's okay, it's not your fault.' Dani smiles. 'I'll just get a couple of things and we can get out of here.'

'Okay, be fast.' Santana says. Dani nods and leaves for the bedroom as Santana turns to Quinn who is picking up some of Dani's ruined things. She looks down at a photograph of a smiling Dani and Santana in her hands, the glass smashed over it.

'They know about you two.' Quinn says, holding up the photo.

'I knew that already Q.' Santana reminded her.

'What if she had been here when they broke in? What then Santana?'

'She wasn't here Quinn, she was with me.' Santana said, anger hinting in her voice.

'You're putting her in danger Santana, just by being with her, you know how that turned out the last time.'

'I thought all of this shit was over, I thought we were done Q!' Santana sighed.

'I know. I thought we were too.' Quinn said, her voice turning sadder as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder. Just then, there was a crash from the other room. Santana's head shot up as Dani's scream ripped through the room. She broke into a sprint with Quinn behind her. They pushed into the bedroom and Santana saw Dani, lying on the floor with a dazed look on her face, hand to her head. Santana's eyes looked to the left and saw the delivery man from earlier, eyes glowing red and long claws ready to strike. She threw her hand towards him and sent him crashing into the wall. Some of the plaster crumbled around him as Santana ran to Dani.

'Freeze him Q!' Santana shouted, the blonde following the order. It worked and the shapeshifter stopped in mid air before he hit the ground. 'Dani, baby are you okay?!' Santana frantically asked, kneeling down beside her. She put her hand to the back of Dani's blonde head and held it gently.

'I'm fine, I think so anyway. I hit my head.' She mumbled, her eyes closing.

'Okay, Q! I think she has a concussion.' Quinn came over to them and knelt on the other side of Dani, inspecting her injury.

'There's no blood.' Quinn noticed. 'It's not cut just bumped.' She began to lift Dani up with Santana on the other side. 'Come on, let's get out of here before he unfreezes.' Gently they lifted Dani up and made their way gingerly to the door.

* * *

Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were met with a loud banging on the door. They didn't want to open it in fear of it being a demon but then they heard; 'Guys! Open the door!' It was Quinn's voice and it sounded desperate. Kurt made his way quickly to the door and hauled it open. He was met by Quinn, Santana and Dani standing behind her. They closed the door behind them as Santana led Dani to the couch.

'What happened?' Rachel asked, moving over to Dani's side.

'The shapeshifter was waiting for us at Dani's.' Santana informed them, getting an ice pack from the fridge. She came back to Dani's side and gently placed it on the back of her head. Dani winced at the contact but the cold soon began to sooth her.

'We need to call Mr Schue.' Brittany said. 'He told us to call if we needed him.'

'That's a good idea.' Santana stood up and began to shout. 'Mr Schue!'

'What is she doing?' Dani asked Rachel quietly, holding the ice pack close.

'She's calling our old glee club teacher, Mr Schuester. Who also happens to be their Whitelighter.'

'Yeah, I remember her mentioning him. He can hear her when she shouts?' Dani looked at Rachel with confused eyes.

'Apparently so.' Rachel smiled and then they were blinded by beautiful white orbs. Dani had to close her eyes to stop her head hurting until they were over. Once the pain had subsided she opened them, and a man stood in the middle of the room.

'Santana? What's wrong?' Mr Schue asked.

'Mr Schue, I'd like you to meet Dani, my girlfriend.' Santana motioned to Dani on the couch. 'I need you to heal her.'

'Of course.' Mr Schue said, going to Dani's side. 'Nice to meet you Dani.'

'Yeah, you too.' She said, unsure as she looked to Santana who was smiling. Her eyes went back to the man in front of her as he removed the ice pack and placed his hand over her head. After a few seconds he stood back up.

'Good as new.' He smiled at her, and she stood up.

'I feel great now. That's amazing, thank you.' She smiled and Santana came to her side.

'Told you he was an angel.' Santana grinned, putting an arm around her waist.

'I am just that.' He smiled back. 'But I have some stuff I need to get on with back in Lima so I should be going. Don't hesitate to shout.' And with that he was orbing back out, covered in more white lights.

'Bye Mr Schue.' Brittany said after he'd gone.

'Well that was short and sweet.' Kurt said.

'He's got a lot going on back home, it's why he didn't stay, he couldn't.' Quinn informed them.

'Are you okay Dani?' Santana asked her.

'Yeah, fine now. It's really weird.'

'Tell me about it.' Santana said sitting them both down. 'Now tell me what happened in your room.'

'Well, I was packing some things and then I heard a noise, like something moving, but when I turned around there was nothing there. I was about to carry on when I noticed something.'

'What was it?' Brittany asked.

'There was a chair in the corner of my room.'

'So, why is that important?' Rachel wondered.

'Because it wasn't my chair, I'd never seen it before.'

'Let me guess, the chair turned into the man we saw?' Quinn said.

'Yes exactly! I was so shocked it took me a minute to realise what was happening. The next thing I know he's grabbing me and throwing me into my dresser.'

'It's what shapeshifters to, they infiltrate lives without anyone knowing. Disguising themselves as every day objects.' Quinn informed them.

'Do you think he's been in my apartment before?' Dani asked nervously.

'I'd bet good money that he has.' Quinn confirmed sadly.

'Oh my god.' Dani exclaimed, running her hands through her hair.

'Hey, it's okay babe, we'll figure this out, I promise.' Santana tried to assure her. 'Why don't you go lay down for a while?'

'Yeah, that's a good idea.' Dani said, kissing Santana on the lips before getting up.

'I'll be in soon.' Santana called after her and then looked to Quinn.

'We need to destroy whatever is behind this Quinn. I can't let them get to Dani like they got to Neve.'

'But Neve was different, she was magical and Dani isn't.' Rachel pointed out.

'She's right.' Kurt chimed in. 'Why would they even be after Dani?' Quinn stood up and looked at Santana.

'To get to Santana. That's why.' Santana stared at the blonde but knew she was right.

'They've found my biggest weakness Q.' She admitted, getting up and walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Boiling Water 

That night a storm had begun sweeping through New York. Santana was lying awake in bed listening to the rain pound on the window behind her head, and the wind whistle between the buildings. The room was suddenly illuminated with a flash of lightning, a blue glow making everything visible for a split second. Santana felt Dani move beside her and rolled onto her side. Dani was sleeping restlessly, her brow furrowing occasionally. Santana watched her as the rain got heavier outside. Suddenly, Dani's eyes shot open and stared up towards the ceiling. She was breathing heavier and Santana noticed a drop of sweat roll down her face. 'Dani, are you okay?' She asked. Dani turned to her with a confused look on her face.

'Santana?' She said, squinting her eyes through the darkness.

'Yeah, I'm here.' Santana replied, scooting closer to Dani and wrapping an arm over her stomach.

'I had the weirdest dream.' Dani told her. 'I was in a big room, with a fire pit in the middle. It was all stone and smoke.' She moved out from Santana's embrace and sat up, Santana doing the same as she continued. 'There were people standing watching me but they were all in hooded cloaks or something because I couldn't see their faces. Then I woke up.'

'It's okay baby, it was only a dream.' Santana soothed, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Dani's ear.

'But it felt so real.' Dani looked at her with pain in her eyes. 'Like I'd been there before.'

'Dani...'

'I know it sounds ridiculous, but you of all people should know that things aren't always what they seem.'

'We should talk to Quinn tomorrow, she'll probably be able to help make sense of it.'

'Maybe.' Dani said. She looked to Santana and smiled. 'I'm going to get a drink of water, I feel like I'm on fire.' She laughed and removed the covers. 'Get some sleep San, I'll be back.'

'Okay.' Santana whispered as she watched Dani leave the room.

* * *

The large windows at the back of the room illuminated things enough for Dani to leave the light off. The moonlight was being shredded by large drops of rain and the occasional strike of lightning. Dani jumped when the thunder sounded, booming through the open space threateningly. She reached the kitchen and took a glass from the cupboard, holding it under the tap and filling it with water. She started to sip it but stopped when she noticed the water bubbling. Her eyes widened as she watched the water continue to spit and evaporate. It's like it was boiling in her hands. She dropped the glass instinctively and watched it shatter on the metal sink, but immediately wished she hadn't. The light came to life above her and she waited for the inevitable; 'Dani, is everything okay?' Santana said quietly. 'I heard a crash.'

'Sorry, I dropped the glass.' Dani said, looking down at the shattered mess in the sink.

'Is everything okay?' Santana asked coming up behind her girlfriend.

'Yeah, everything's fine.' She lied, making herself smiling. Santana placed a hand on Dani's shoulder and looked at her.

'You're burning up.' She noticed, moving her hand and placing it on Dani's head. Dani took Santana's hand away and held it before she could fuss any more.

'It's nothing San, I promise.' Dani kissed her hand and pulled her away from the sink. 'Let's go back to bed.' Santana let Dani lead her back to the bedroom but noticed her girlfriend's lingering look at the smashed glass.

* * *

Dani was up before Santana the next morning and was careful not to wake her. It was a bright morning, the storm from the night before having passed. Dani hadn't gotten much sleep that night and she knew she looked tired. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she poured some coffee into a mug. She was about to sit down when Brittany came into the room. She rubbed her eyes and looked to Dani. 'Hey.' She mumbled sleepily.

'Good morning Brittany, do you want some coffee?' Dani offered.

'Please.' She accepted and sat down across the table whilst Dani poured her some coffee. Dani set it on the table and sat opposite her, watching as she took a sip. 'Hey Dani?' Brittany said, looking up. 'Do you love Santana?' Dani looked a bit taken aback, setting her cup down on the table.

'Of course I do Brittany.' She smiled.

'And you won't hurt her right?'

'No. Never.' Dani said firmly. 'Why are you asking me this Brittany?' Dani wondered.

'I just want to make sure. San has had bad luck with girlfriends.' Dani was just about to ask what that meant when Santana came out with Quinn close behind her.

'Morning girls.' Quinn said, Santana kissing Dani on the cheek before moving to the coffee pot.

'No alarm bells go off in your head last night then Q?' Santana said, handing her a cup of hot coffee.

'Very funny Santana, if the alarm was tripped we'd all hear it, that't the point.' Quinn pointed out. Santana grinned and sipped her coffee, before stroking Dani's hair.

'I heard you get up a couple of times last night babe, couldn't you sleep?' Santana asked.

'No, I just ended up wandering around. I sat by the window for a little while and watched the rain.' She smiled.

'That reminds me Q, we need to talk to you, about something potentially magical.' Santana said.

'Okay, sure. Let's go get comfy.' She motioned them over to the couches where they all settled in. 'So, what's up?'

'Well, Dani had a dream last night and we we're wondering if it might mean anything.'

'Tell me.' Quinn said, sitting up as her interest grew.

'Go for it babe.' Santana said to Dani, who took a deep breath before starting. She told the girls her dream, and was finishing just as Rachel and Kurt emerged from their rooms.

'Morning everyone.' They said in unison, looking at the girls gathered around the living room. 'Anything exciting happening?' Kurt added.

'Dani was telling us about a dream she had last night.' Brittany informed them.

'Was it a good dream?' Rachel asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

'Strange, is the word I would use for it.' Dani said.

'So Q, what do you think?' Santana asked, wanting to know if she had something to be worried about.

'It's all very vague at the moment.' Quinn admitted. 'There's nothing really unusual about it, I mean, it could just be Dani's brain dealing with this new, magical situation. She's using her dream world to make sense of the real world. If that makes sense.'

'So you're saying that my dreams have gone weird because I'm trying to deal with everything that's happening?' Dani asked.

'Pretty much. If your dreams become more magical, the real world will seem normal.'

'So I'm not going crazy?'

'No Dani, far from it. I think you're handling everything very well.' Quinn smiled.

'Okay, then there's something else I need to tell you.' Dani admitted.

'What is it babe?' Santana asked.

'Last night, when you heard me drop the glass.'

'Yeah.'

'I dropped it for a reason.'

'Dani what are you talking about?' Santana asked, seriousness written all over her face.

'You said I felt hot, right? And I was sweating. Well when I held the glass of water in my hands it started to bubble and evaporate.' Santana looked at her blankly. 'I think I was boiling the water.'

'Is that possible?' Santana looked at Quinn. 'Q she isn't magical, how would that be possible?' Quinn looked at Dani for a moment, perplexed, before standing up. 'What are you doing?'

'I want to try something. Dani stand up.' Quinn looked at Dani, fear in her eyes. 'Don't worry, I wont hurt you.' Dani looked to Santana who nodded, letting her know it was okay. Dani stood. Quinn moved her hands up into the position she could normally have when freezing things.

'Quinn?' Rachel prompted after a moment.

'My freeze isn't working on her.' The blonde said, a little shocked.

'What do you mean Q?' Santana stood up.

'I mean my powers aren't working on her. Try yours.'

'No way! Are you crazy! I'm not going to do that.' Santana protested.

'Santana please trust me. We need to see if she's immune to our powers.' Quinn looked to Santana who sighed, turning to face Dani.

'Do you trust me babe?' Santana asked.

'Yes, just do it.' Dani nodded, trying hard not to close her eyes. With one swift movement, Santana threw her arm in her girlfriend's direction and everyone held their breath. Seconds later Dani was still standing, on her feet right where she stood. She hadn't moved.

'She's immune to our powers. Oh my god.' Quinn said, smiling slightly.

'But what does this mean?' Brittany asked.

'Come on Q, put the pieces together for us here.' Santana pleaded, moving beside Dani and linking their arms. Quinn began to mumble to herself.

'Heat, restlessness, stone room... fire pit... boiling water with her hands...' She began to pace and then abruptly stopped, looking at Dani. 'I'd need to do more research and find out more about you Dani, but I think... I think you're an Alchemist.' They all looked shocked but none more so than Dani.

'What the hell is an Alchemist?' She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Revelations

'An Alchemist,' Quinn began, everyone watching contently, 'is a magical being with the power of transmutation.

' 'Transmu...what?' Brittany asked.

'Basically they can use magic to turn one substance into another.'

'That's all?' Santana said. 'Why did you look freaked out?'

'Because that's basic alchemy. I don't know what type of alchemist Dani is, there are rare powers that can accompany the gift.'

'Like what?' Dani asked, sitting on the chair biting her nails.

'Like, spell casting, potion making, things we witches can do.'

'Anything else?' Kurt asked.

'I've read about some who have sensing abilities, to find life forces. Some can create powerful beams of energy, make flames appear, telekinesis.'

'My power, Dani may have that?' Santana wondered.

'She might yes.' Quinn nodded.

'Wait, there's something else. Something you're not saying.' Rachel saw the look on Quinn's face.

'What is it Q, just tell us.' Santana said, looping her arm over Dani's shoulder.

'The rarest type of necromancer has the ability to resurrect and control the dead.' Dani sat silently for a moment whilst she processed everything.

'Are you telling me I could be a necromancer?' She asked, looking up to Quinn with fear in her eyes.

'I don't know Dani, maybe.'

'But you said they we're rare, right Q? What are the chances of Dani being one of them?'

'I wish I had more for you Santana, but I truly don't know.'

'Well, speculate Q, do you think she's one?'

'It would explain why the demons have resurfaced. Because you found Dani before they did.'

'So then this is all about her. They don't want me at all, they want my girlfriend.' Santana's voice was raising and she was about to get up when she felt Dani holding her arm, keeping her in place. She smiled down gratefully and sat still.

'Why would an alchemist interest the demons?' Kurt asked. Quinn ran her hands through her hair and thought before she spoke.

'Don't react to this Santana.' She pleaded, the Latina nodding calmly. 'Alchemists are fundamentally evil. They're a form of dark magic.' Everyone was still for a moment, looking to Dani for her reaction.

'I'm a demon?' She whispered, Santana getting down on her knees in front of her.

'Listen to me Dani, you are not a demon. I don't care what alchemists have been in the past, you are not evil. Do you understand me?' Dani looked at Santana and smiled.

'Yeah, thanks San.' Santana bent up and kissed her before looking back to Quinn.

'She's not evil Quinn.'

'I know that, and I think the demons know that too. That's why they wanted to find her before she could find out what she is, so they could mould her to be evil. It's that whole, nature verses nurture thing.'

'So they want to turn her evil?'

'I think so.' Quinn nodded. 'But I have a test, to prove to you Dani, that you're not evil.' She smiled and went out of the room.

'Where's she going?' Dani asked, and Santana smiled.

'To get the book.' Then Quinn walked back into the room with their book of shadows in hand. She stood above Dani and handed it down.

'You just want me to take it?' She asked skeptically.

'Yes. Trust me.' Quinn said. Dani looked at Santana who nodded before reaching out, and taking the book. She held it in her hands and looked up at their beaming smiles.

'What are you grinning at?'

'Our book is protected, evil can't touch it without getting a shock.' Santana assured her. 'You are not evil.' Dani looked down at the book and smiled.

'Okay, I believe you.' She laughed nervously before handing the book back to Quinn.

'So now that we know what the demons want, how do we stop them?' Brittany asked.

'We keep Dani safe.' Santana said, hugging her. 'At least until she knows how to control her magic.'

'If I can control it.' Dani said.

'You will, we'll all help you.' Santana assured her.

'Yeah definitely.' Brittany smiled.

'Thanks guys.' Dani smiled at them and then looked up to Santana. 'I'm gonna go process this, on my own, for a bit okay?'

'Sure babe.' Santana nodded, kissing her on the lips before watching her walk away, holding hands until the very last moment. As the door to Santana's room closed she let out a long sigh, slumping back in her seat.

'It's gonna be okay Santana.' Quinn said, sitting beside her, hand on her knee.

'You don't know that Q.' She said bluntly. 'They're after her now, not me. When I thought it was me I could deal with it, but not her.' She lent forwards and put her head in her hands. 'Why her Q?'

'I don't know San, but obviously you guys were meant to find each other. We'll deal with this.'

'Okay.' Santana raised her head and looked around at her friends. 'Thanks for everything guys, we really need you.'

'Don't mention it Santana, we wont let anything happen to her. Or you.' Kurt said, sliding down next to her on the other side.

* * *

Santana got into bed next to Dani late that night. Her girlfriend had gone to bed early and they hadn't heard a peep out of her since. Santana was trying no to wake her as she gently lifted the covers and dropped down beside her. Dani was facing her, eyes closed but brow furrowing occasionally. Santana knew she was having a bad dream. Santana rolled onto her side so that she was facing Dani, and could watch her sleep. She watched her breathing in and out and could only imagine the dream in her mind. After a moment Dani too rolled onto her side so that she and Santana we're nose to nose. Without opening her eyes she began to speak. 'Are you going to go to sleep or just watch me all night?' She smiled and opened her eyes.

'I wanted to make sure you were okay.' Santana whispered, staring into Dani's deep brown eyes.

'I'm fine Santana.' Dani assured her, bringing her hand up to her cheek and stroking it.

'Are you sure?' Santana prodded, lifting her own hand up and taking Dani's. Dani sighed her gaze drifting from Santana's eyes.

'No, I'm not sure.' She admitted.

'It's all going to be fine.'

'People keep saying that but it doesn't make it true.'

'Yes it does.' Santana said firmly.

'How does it?'

'Because... just because it has to.' Santana lent in and kissed her lips. 'There's no way I'm loosing you.' Dani sat up when Santana spoke, thinking of what Brittany said to her earlier. 'What's the matter?' Santana asked, sitting up with her. Dani switched the light on at the side of the bed.

'Brittany asked me if I loved you, and she wanted to know if I was going to hurt you.'

'Why would she ask you that?'

'Because she's worried. She said you'd been hurt before.' Santana's eyes saddened, and Dani saw it. 'What happened Santana?'

'Ah, okay, It was during the first year I was a witch. We'd found out maybe three weeks before I met this girl, Neve.' Santana swallowed back a sob, her voice cracking slightly but she continued. 'She was the best.' Santana smiled. 'We had fun and we're really great together.'

'So what happened? Where is she now?' Dani asked and the look on Santana's face immediately made her regret it.

'She's dead. That's where she is now.' Santana said bluntly.

'San, babe, I'm so sorry.' Dani picked up her hands and kissed them.

'It's okay, you didn't know.'

'Was she... erm...'

'Killed by a demon?' Santana finishes for her and Dani nods. 'Yes. She was. And she was magical too.'

'Really?' Dani asked, smiling as Santana's face warmed.

'Yeah, I didn't know when we first met but she was a gypsy.'

'A gypsy, that sounds cool.'

'It was, really cool, and the demons knew that if she and I got together, good would have been be able to over power them once and for all. We might have been able to banish them all to the underworld again.'

'So they killed her because of that?

' 'They killed her because of me Dani.' Dani was about to protest but Santana continued. 'They tried to kill me but with Britt and Q we were too strong, so they went after her.'

'Santana that wasn't your fault.'

'Yes it was, I didn't warn her. I could have stopped it.' Santana said as she laid back down.

'Santana...' Dani watched her roll over and try to sleep.

'Can we not talk about this any more. I love you Dani but I can't talk about it any more.' Santana said, and Dani could hear she was close to tears.

'Of course babe. I love you too.' Dani switched the light off, kissed Santana on the shoulder and snuggled in behind her, arm over her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Trouble

The next morning they were all sitting around the kitchen. Santana and Dani were leaning over the book trying to find out about Alchemists when Quinn said; 'I'm going to go to the magic shop, we never got a chance too the other day.' She stands up and starts getting her bag ready. Dani stands immediately after her.

'Can I come with you?' She asks, Santana looking up at her.

'Babe, really?' She gave her a skeptical look.

'Yeah, they might have more books about alchemy. And besides, I need to leave the loft at some point.' She smiled.

'No you don't, you need to stay in here with me forever.' Santana said, only slightly seriously as Dani lent down to kiss her.

'I'll be with Quinn, I'll be safe.' Dani assured her. 'You just stay here and try to figure out what I am.' Santana nodded and looked at Quinn, just the glance being enough.

'Don't worry San, I'm not going to let anything happen to her.'

'I know.' Santana smiled. 'Just be back soon okay.'

'We will.' Dani assured her, kissing her one more time before grabbing her jacket and following Quinn out of the door.

* * *

The streets were filled with people bustling around trying to get to where they needed to be. Dani and Quinn had to maneuver around a few large groups of them before they turned down a small side street. It looked unwelcoming as they drew closer together. 'You're sure it's here?' Dani wondered, looking skeptically around at their surroundings.

'I think so.' Quinn responded, looking somewhat unsure herself. They walked slowly for a few steps before coming do a door. Quinn stopped, turned, and studied the door. She grinned at the sight of the purple door. 'We're here.' She said, looking to Dani.

'This is it?'

'What we're you expecting?' Quinn asked.

'I don't know really.' Dani admitted. 'But you're going in first.' She said, nudging Quinn forwards. Quinn smiled and pushed in on the door. It creaked open and Quinn turned to look at Dani, nerves written all over her face. Quinn stepped through the door and Dani followed, exhaling a deep breath.

They studied the inside of the shop and relaxed slightly. Inside it looked like a regular store, shelves filled with trinkets and souvenirs. Quinn went over to the cash register and spoke to the woman behind it whilst Dani walked along the isles. Everything was normal. There were no items there that screamed magical to Dani, but then Quinn called to her. 'Dani, come on.' She said, the smaller girl looking over to her. Quinn and Dani then followed the woman, whose name tag read Julia, through a door at the back of the room. When they emerged on the other side, Dani knew why there were no magical items out front. They were all in here.

'Take all the time you need, I'll be out front if you need me.' She smiled at Quinn but as she began to walk out, took a lingering look at Dani. Dani smiled at her but Julia's face seemed to recognise something in her. Julia's head dropped and Dani's smile faltered as the woman left the room.

'What the hell was that about?' Dani whispered to Quinn.

'She recognised you.' Quinn advised her.

'She knows what I am?' Dani asked.

'Now that you know what you are, it's easier for other magical entities to see you. Yes. She knows what you are.' Quinn stated. 'Which is why we need to be extra careful until you have a hold over what you can do.'

'Right. What are we looking for in here?' Dani wondered.

'I know what I need so it'll be faster if I get them. Why don't you go to the book section and find anything you can on Alchemy. Meet back here in ten minutes.'

'Okay.' Dani agreed, and then they went off in their separate directions.

Almost exactly ten minutes later, Dani and Quinn were back by the door, ready to leave. Quinn had a few vials and baggies in her hands whilst Dani had two books, old and dusty from years of sitting on shelves. 'Ready to go?' Quinn asked, to which Dani nodded. But then Julia came through the door, a worried look on her face.

'Is everything alright?' Dani asked as she closed the door and set her back against it.

'There are two men out there.' She looked at Quinn. 'They're demons.' Quinn showed a moment of panic before composing herself, looking to Dani and then back to Julia.

'Could you tell what type?'

'No, I couldn't get anything specific.' Julia admitted. 'Are they here for her?' She looked to Dani with almost revulsion.

'Her name is Dani, and she's one of us Julia.' Quinn said firmly, Julia nodding. 'Dani.' Quinn turned to her. 'What do the guys who live below you look like?' Quinn wondered.

'Erm, they're kind of polar opposites, one tall, one short.'

'Does the short one have red hair?' Julia asked.

'Yeah, he does.' Dani said, swallowing.

'I thought something felt odd in your building.' Quinn said.

'Wait, they've been demons this whole time?' Dani asked, panicked slightly.

'Yeah, waiting for you to reveal yourself before making their move.' Quinn started to bite her lip. 'Shit, okay. Julia, is there another way out?'

'There's a back door.' She pointed to the left, down a long hallway. 'Go, take what you need, and I'll keep them busy for as long as I can.'

'Thank you.' Quinn said, squeezing her shoulder before taking Dani by the hand.

Quinn led Dani around a corner but there was still no door in sight. 'Where the hell are we going?' Quinn mumbled, not really expecting an answer. 'This way.' She looked to her right where there was another hallway.

'This place is a maze Quinn, we're never going to get out.'

'Yes we will, come on.' Quinn encouraged, leading her through another passage way. There were no other doors until they turned the next corner and saw four, two on each side. As they were contemplating which door to go through, they heard a loud explosion. It rocked through the hallway, Dani leaning on the wall for support. Quinn looked at her. 'Try them all.' She said, and they started pushing in on all the doors. None of them opened as they struggled to find their escape. Then, moments later, the two men rounded the corner and stood at the end of the hall. The taller one grinned.

'Hey Dani.' He said, his voice deep and threatening. Dani turned to look at him as he hurled an energy ball towards her. Quinn was too slow turning, her freeze missing the attack. The energy ball clipped Dani's right shoulder and sent her crashing down the hall.

'Dani!' Quinn screamed, watching her fall to the ground gripping her wound. She turned back to their attackers and saw they were frozen so she ran to Dani's side.

'Shit! Quinn.' She said painfully, tears in her eyes.

'Let me see.' Quinn pleaded, moving Dani's shaking hand away from the damage. There was a burn about the size of a tennis ball on her shoulder, blood trickling down from several small openings. 'It was low energy, they don't want to kill you.'

'Oh fantastic.' Dani said sarcastically, wincing and gritting her teeth as Quinn pulled her to her feet.

'I know it hurts but we have to keep moving.' Quinn pleaded, ragging Dani by the arm. They turned another corner and finally saw something that resembled a back door. They pushed through it and were met with blinding sunlight. They were out in the street and got a few strange glances from passers by, but they didn't care. All they wanted to do was get out of danger and back to the loft. Immediately Quinn flagged down the first cab she saw and ushered Dani inside. She told the driver their street name and they sped off. Quinn barely had time to look behind and see the demons walk out of the building. Their eyes set on the cab just as it turned the corner.

Quinn looked over to Dani who was leaning her head against the seat. 'You okay?' She asked. Dani looked at her but Quinn wasn't sure what to make of her expression.

'Fine.' She said, unconvincingly. 'I just want to get back to Santana.'

'I know, me too.' Quinn smiled gently as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

'What are you doing?' Dani asked, sitting up painfully.

'Calling your girlfriend to give her time to process this. I don't want her to kill me.' Dani laughed and listened to the conversation. 'Hey S, it's me.' Quinn began. 'So I don't want you to freak out, but we ran into some trouble...'


	7. Chapter 7

Not That Special

Kurt hauled the door to the loft open and saw Quinn and Dani on the other side. Dani was holding her jacket over the wound on her right shoulder but had become somewhat numbed to the pain at this point. Santana was right behind Kurt and immediately pulled Dani into a hug. 'Ow, babe...' Dani said, pulling away slightly. 'I love you too but can we hug later.' Dani said, smiling as Santana stood back to look at her.

'Are you okay?' She asked, concern littering her voice.

'I'm fine.' Dani assured her.

'Come on.' Santana sat her down as Kurt closed the door. 'Let me see.' Dani removed the jacket from her shoulder so that Santana could inspect the damage. There was a little blood on the material but not much, Santana peeling off Dani's top where it was stuck to her skin. She winced slightly and looked away. 'Sorry.' Santana said.

'It's okay.' Dani assured her. Santana then looked up to Quinn.

'What did this?'

'It was an energy ball.'

'I've been hit by energy balls Q, this doesn't look like that.' Santana said standing up.

'It was low energy.' Quinn advised. 'You were hit with full power ones.'

'Right. Okay Rachel can you get me the first aid kit and a bowl of water, I need to clean this.'

'Sure Santana.' Rachel said and went off to gather the supplies.

'I'll get you a new shirt.' Santana said, smiling. 'Kurt, stay with her. Quinn...' Santana looked at her. 'Come with me.' Santana lent down and kissed Dani on the forehead. Before she could walk away, Dani grabbed her arm.

'Don't be mad at Quinn, she saved me.' Dani said sincerely, not wanting Santana to loose it and then say something she'll regret later.

'Okay babe.' Santana smiled. 'Sit tight.' Kurt came and sat down next to Dani, putting a comforting hand on her knee, and watching Santana and Quinn leave the room.

* * *

Santana closed the door to her room once they were both inside. Santana looked to Quinn but didn't say anything. 'Santana, I know you're mad at me...'

'You said you'd keep her safe Q.' Santana said calmly.

'I know, and I'm sorry she got hurt.'

'Just tell me what happened.' She said, walking over to her closet.

'When we were in the back room some Bounty Hunters came in.'

'Bounty Hunters?'

'Yeah, like Shax, but I've never seen them before. Dani confirmed that they were the guys living below her in her building.'

'Mark and Lewis?' Santana said, looking slightly shocked. 'I've had drinks with those guys.'

'Santana...'

'No Q, how did I not see they were demons?'

'You thought they were gone, we all did.'

'Yeah, what happened next.' Santana asked, taking a blue sweater off of a hanger.

'Well the shop owner tried her best to keep them off us, I'm not sure if she made it or not...' They both looked down in a moment of morning. 'But we couldn't get out, it was like a maze. They caught up to us and before I could freeze them, one of them launched the energy ball. After that we just hauled ass and hailed a cab.'

'Okay.' Santana sighed. 'Thanks Q, for looking out for her.'

'Wow.' Quinn smiled. 'She's really calmed you down. This time three years ago you would have ripped my head off.'

'Well, that's love for you.' Santana joked, getting up from the bed. 'Let's go.'

* * *

They finished cleaning and dressing Dani's shoulder. Their attempts to call Mr Schue failed so they assumed he was busy. He didn't always hear them if he was dealing with important Elder business. 'Are you sure it's okay?' Santana asked as they we're all huddled around open pizza boxes filled with half eaten pizzas.

'Yes for the hundredth time, it's fine.' Dani lifted her arm up and down. 'Look, it still works.' She smiled.

'Don't be a smart ass.' Santana said, trying to hold back a smile of her own.

'At least now we know some of the demons we have to look out for.' Rachel said.

'How well did you know them Dani?' Kurt wondered.

'Pretty well I guess. Santana and I had drinks with them loads of times, and...' Her face saddened.

'What is it babe?' Santana said, rubbing her hand across the back of Dani's.

'They were in my apartment. They stayed over. They were there whilst I was sleeping.' She suddenly felt sick and put her pizza down. 'They could have done anything to me, killed me or taken me somewhere.'

'Dani calm down.' Santana soothed.

'They didn't do anything.'

'How do you know that?' Dani asked.

'Because, then you wouldn't be here with me.' Santana smiled.

'She's right Dani. They were waiting for you to work it out on your own.' Quinn added. 'And then when you met Santana, they had to be even more careful so they didn't reveal themselves.'

'Okay, I guess.' Dani sighed, running her hands through her hair and taking a deep breath. 'Let's change the subject. Did you find anything else out about Alchemists, or how we work out what kind I am?'

'Not really. Sorry.' Rachel said, having taken over the research with the help of Kurt. 'Only that you should be able to focus your energy somehow, concentrate it to control your powers.'

'I don't think we'll know the full extent of your powers until they're tested.' Quinn pointed out.

'So basically you want her to be attacked and left to fight on her own.' Santana shot back.

'No, I don't want Dani to be attacked, but I don't know any other way to find out what she's capable of.'

'Guys, please stop, okay.' Dani said. 'Let's just keep looking through the books. I'm going to try online, see if there's some newer things to read.' She got up, and went into Santana's room and sat on her bed, flipping open the lid to the laptop.

* * *

Dani was rubbing her eyes when Santana came into the room hours later. She was carrying two hot mugs of coco. 'You okay?' She asked as she entered. Dani looked up and smiled, Santana knew she was tired.

'Fine. I'm just a bit frustrated, that's all.'

'Don't make light of the situation babe. This is serious and it's okay if you ned to vent.'

'I know, and I will if I need to.' She accepted the drink Santana passed to her. 'But right now, I need to find out what I am.'

'Anything good?' Santana asks, sitting down on the bed and leaning on her shoulder.

'Well, I was reading about Necromancy and its not looking good for me.' Dani laughed.

'What? Why?' Santana looked concerned.

'Listen to this; _Necromancy is a form of death magic involving the spirits and the undead. A part of Necromancy is the ability to steal the life force out of a ghost or magical creature and use it as energy or nutrition. This ability allows control over the dead.' _

'Sounds pretty cool if you ask me.' Santana said, knocking her on the shoulder playfully.

'Well, not to me.' Dani replies. 'I don't want to see a zombie, ever. And I have no interest in controlling the dead. What would I even do with that?'

'It would be great for the demons, if they had someone who could raise the dead.'

'You mean bring back all the demons you've vanquished?'

'In a way. They wouldn't be the same though.'

'How come?'

'When someone is brought back from the dead, it's only their physical body that comes back. Only the most powerful of necromancer could bring back a complete person, soul and all.'

'And that's why they want me? They think I'm this all powerful necromancer?'

'I don't think they even know what you are, but if there's even the slightest chance you are, they wont stop until they have you.'

'Thanks a lot babe, that makes me feel better.' Dani said as Santana leans down and kisses her on the lips.

'You know what I mean.' Santana corrects.

'Yeah.'

'And besides, in all the research we've done, we have never come across a low level necromancer, let alone one with the ability to raise the dead properly.'

'So you're saying I'm probably not that special after all?'

'Of course you're special Dani.' Santana kissed her again. 'But let's hop you're not special enough to interest the demons for much longer.' She grinned, getting off the bed. 'Come on, everyone's still up, we're going to watch a movie.'

'Really, you're watching TV right now?' Santana held her hand out to her girlfriend.

'Yes, and so are you.' Santana told her. 'You've been at this for hours, you need to take a break.' Santana saw the look on her face and carried on. 'Please, don't let this drive you crazy.' She pouted and gave Dani puppy-dog eyes. 'Come and cuddle with me?' Dani couldn't keep the grin from her face any longer so got up from the bed and took Santana's hand.

'You're such an ass.' She joked.

'I know, but you love me anyway.' With that, they went into the living room and sat with their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Eyes of the Alchemist

The next morning during breakfast an almighty crash sounded from somewhere in their building. Everyone looked up from what they were doing as the room shook, things falling from shelves. Kurt emerged from his room. 'What the hell was that?' He said, fear present in his voice.

'Nothing good.' Santana said, stating the obvious. Brittany walked over to where Santana and Dani were sitting and stood behind them.

'I'm scared San.' She whispered, crouching down to her best friend.'

'I know you are B, but we'll handle this okay.' She smiled and rubbed Brittany's arm. Almost immediately on contact Brittany's vision turned to black and white. She spaced out and inhaled sharply, before being brought back to reality by Dani and Quinn, one on either side of her.

'Britt, what was that? Are you okay?' Dani asked, looking slightly perplexed.

'She had a vision.' Quinn informed her. 'What did you see Britt?'

'I'm not sure.' She mumbled, looking to Dani.

'Was it about now, what's going on outside?' Santana asked, just as another blast sounded.

'It sounds like their breaking into every floor.' Rachel said nervously, huddling onto Kurt's arm.

'No, it wasn't here.' Brittany informed them.

'Where was it Brittany!?' Santana asked, a little too intensely.

'It wasn't anywhere!' Brittany shot back. 'There was a fire and a stone wall and a red necklace... and then... then there was nothing!' She was close to tears now and Santana tried to soothe her.

'Okay B, I'm sorry. It's okay.' Santana smiled.

'San.' Dani interrupted her.

'What babe?'

'The fire, the stone.' She prompted. 'Doesn't that sound like the dream I had?' Santana stopped and thought for a moment.

'Yeah, it does.'

'But Brittany touched Santana, not Dani.' Rachel pointed out.

'And even if she touched me I'm immune, so?'

'So how did I see Dani's dream when I touched Santana?' Brittany finished. The loudest bang of them all erupted moments later.

'That sounds really close guys, we need to go.' Rachel pleaded. 'We can figure this out later.'

'She's right guys, come on.' Kurt said. 'Let's go down the fire escape.'

'What about our things?' Brittany asked.

'Just grab what you really need and we'll have to try to come back.' Quinn advised. They all hurried off to get a bag of things and, as the explosions grew louder, returned to each other in the living room.

'Alright, Q, lead them down, I'll hang at the back in case they get in.' Santana ordered.

'Im staying with you.' Dani said, standing by her side.

'No way, go with Quinn.' Santana protested. The room shuddered, Rachel having to grab onto the book shelf so to not fall over.

'We don't have time to argue guys, everyone let's go. Santana, remember our emergency meeting point?'

'Yeah, see you there soon Q.' Santana confirmed and then Quinn ushered them to the fire escape attached to Rachel's bedroom window. To Santana's dismay, Dani had stayed behind.

'Dani, I told you...'

'I know Santana, but Quinn said I needed to test my powers.'

'Yeah, and what if they don't work? What if you don't have as many as we thought?' Santana questioned. But it was too late for them to argue because the door burst open.

They removed their arm's from shielding their eyes just in time to see the two bounty hunters come through the door. Only they weren't alone. There was someone else with them. He stood tall and dangerous, carrying a crystal sword in his left hand. 'Santana, who is that?' Dani asked as they stood facing their enemy.

'I'm not sure.' Santana confessed. 'I've never seen a demon like him.'

'Hey neighbor.' The small ginger demon stepped forwards and spoke to Dani. 'How's the arm?'

'It's fine. Thanks for asking.' She shot back sarcastically.

'Whose your friend?' Santana asked, looking at the man with the sword.

'We'll be sure to introduce you, but right now, we have some business to attend to. Dani, are you going to make this hard or easy?'

'What do you think ass hole?'

'Oh good.' He grinned, sending an energy ball her way. Her reflexes we're not the best yet, so she was unprepared. Santana threw her arm out towards Dani and directed the energy ball into the kitchen, smashing into the refrigerator. 'Looks like you need some practice Dani, your girlfriend isn't always going to be around you know.' And with that, the energy balls started to fly. They came at Dani and Santana one after another at a relenting pace. Santana was so focused on keeping Dani safe, she neglected to see an energy ball coming right her way. It hit her on the thigh and she crashed into the wall behind.

'Santana!' Dani screamed, trying to run over to her but she was blocked by more energy balls. She ducked down behind the kitchen counter and tried to think of a way to get to her girlfriend. Santana was pulling herself up, sitting her back against the wall, and watching the blood trickle down her leg. It was pooling under her. These energy balls we're more powerful than they had been before. She saw Dani and knew what she was thinking. She needed to tell her to run, to leave her behind. But it was too late. Without thinking, Dani sprinted into the centre of the room and caught all of their attention. The unknown man with the sword began to walk towards her, looking calm and collected, like nothing in the world could stop him. And maybe nothing could.

Dani just stood in the middle of the room and stared him down. Santana was watching, the burning sensation in her leg growing, as her girlfriend faced down the demons. 'Dani.' She called. 'Dan, what are you doing?' Without looking round at her Dani responded;

'Erm... I'm not really sure.' She said, her voice wavering. With a nod of his head, the sworded demon sent an order to the lesser two, they were to open fire. Their hands raised and energy balls began to sparkle towards Dani. Just as one was about to hit her in the chest, time seemed to freeze. Dani could see everything in slow motion. And then flames began to rise all around her. 'What...?' She whispered to herself, looking down. She lifted her hands and they were covered in flames. The room stopped as she looked to Santana, frozen to the wall. All she was thinking about was getting to her. And then, without warning, the flames engulfed her.

Her eyes snapped open a moment later and she was by Santana's side. Santana was still looking the other way and was surprised to see Dani by her side. 'Dani, what the hell?' Santana said, turning her head quickly to face her. The demons looked just as confused as they saw her. 'How did you do that?' Santana asked, smiling a little.

'I don't know. I was just thinking of you and...'

'Oh how sweet.' The man with the sword spoke. His voice was deep to match his stature as he turned to face them both. 'Her powers are here. Time to play boys.' He smiled, taking a few steps towards them. Santana tried to throw him back but she was no match for him in her weakened state.

'Dani you have to do something, I can't hold them back.' She winced, pulling her leg into a slightly more comfortable position.

'Like what?' Dani asked.

'I don't know, think about killing them, see what happens.'

'Okay, but if we die, I'm blaming you.' Dani said, and Santana grinned at how Dani could still have a sense of humor.

'Time's up girls. You're coming with us.' The sworded man lifted his weapon over his head and was about to make his move when, all of a sudden, Dani's eyes began to glow a bright blue. She looked at him and registered the shock on his face. With one swift movement, Dani sent a beam of blue energy out of her hands and into his chest. He slammed into the back of the room and seemed to be out cold. She looked directly at the two lesser demons and got to her feet, encroaching on them. They began to step back in fear.

'Eyes of the Alchemist.' One of them whispered as he tripped over a fallen chair.

'Better run boys, I don't know what she's going to do.' Santana advised them. And to her surprise, they turned on their heels and ran right out of the door. 'Some demons.' Santana retorted. Dani was still facing away from Santana, afraid to turn around. 'Dani, baby, it's okay.' Santana said, trying to haul herself up by using the wall. Once she was standing she hobbled over to Dani and put her hand on her shoulder. She felt the smaller girl flinch but maintained contact, spinning her around slowly. 'Dani?' As she laid eyes on Dani her breath hitched. She was even more beautiful than before, and Santana didn't think that was possible. 'Are you okay?' Santana asked.

'Yeah, I think so.' Dani said, her voice thin. 'Something feels weird.'

'Your eyes.' Santana said, studying them.

'What about them?'

'They're sparkling blue.' Santana smiled. 'They're amazing.' Dani turned and looked in the mirror across the room and saw them, her usually deep brown iris's turned a blue so bright it was almost white. She smiled too. Then a noise sounded from across the room and they saw the demon starting to wake. 'Come on, we have to catch up with the others.' Santana said, hopping on her leg. Dani put her arm under her and led her out of the room and down the fire escape.


	9. Chapter 9

Time To Go

Dani turned the corner with Santana leading the way to their meeting place and couldn't help but know where they were going. She saw the building and looked to Santana. 'This is your meeting place?'

'Yeah, what's wrong with it?'

'It's the diner where we work Santana, you don't think the demons know about it?'

'I didn't until you just pointed it out.' She said through gritted teeth. 'But can we please get inside and fix my leg.'

'Of course, I'm sorry.' Dani said, helping her along a bit faster. They passed an elderly couple who gave them a strange glance, quickly scurrying along on their journey. 'They must have seen the blood train we're leaving.' Dani said, but then Santana pointed out;

'Your eyes are still sparkling babe, maybe it's you.' Santana grinned. Dani smiled with her as they reached the back entrance of the diner. The others must have seen them coming because Rachel pulled open the door before they could get to it.

'Oh my god are you okay?' She said, running to the other side of Santana and helping Dani up the steps with her.

'Fine Berry, just a scratch.' Santana assured her.

When they got inside they went through to the back room no one used, and saw everyone else sitting with equally worried faces. Dani led Santana over to the nearest chair whilst Kurt got the first aid kit from the cupboard. After Dani sat her down she noticed everyone looking at her, strange expressions on their face. 'Yeah my eyes are blue, can we focus?' She said, motioning to Santana.

'Babe, it's cool, okay?' Santana smiled taking Dani's hand.

'We found out some of her powers Q.' Santana said. 'We wouldn't have gotten out of there otherwise.'

'Why not?' Brittany asked.

'Because these guys are stronger than anyone we've faced before B.'

'Stronger than Sue?'

'Yeah B, stronger than Sue.' Santana smiled.

'But she was the source of all evil, how can there be someone stronger than her out there?' Quinn asked.

'We were hoping you could tell us. There was someone with the bounty hunters.' Santana shuffled painfully in her seat before describing him. 'He was a big dude but looked normal, only he had a giant sword.'

'It looked like it was made from glass, or something.' Dani added, all of them seeing the look on Quinn's face.

'What is it? Have you heard of him?' Kurt asked, putting the first aid kit on the floor and opening it.

'Not him, them.' Quinn looked at them. 'I'm not sure which one he was, but he's a member of The Lords of War.'

'The Lords of War?' Santana winced as Kurt cleaned her leg. 'Never heard of them.'

'That's a good thing, trust me.'

'So what's his story?' Dani asked.

'Well, the Lords of War are a group of warriors whose goal is to start wars. They get reincarnated through the years.'

'So they can't die?' Britt asked.

'They can die.' Dani said before Quinn could answer. 'But their souls get new bodies when they do.'

'Exactly.' Quinn smiled at her. 'You're catching on to this fast Dani.'

'What else Quinn?' Rachel prompted.

'You mentioned the sword looked like glass. It's actually crystal. And with this sword they are immune to the weapons of man.'

'So we can still kill him.' Santana said, Kurt wrapping her wound.

'We can.'

'What is it Q?' Santana sighed. 'You have to tell us.

'I'm just thinking about why they could be back? Or why this one is?'

'What are the options?' Kurt wondered.

'There's only one if he's here attacking witches and not off starting a war somewhere.'

'What's that?' Rachel asked, handing Santana a glass of water. Quinn sat and began to explain;

'When a Lord of War is disgraced, he looses all of his abilities and must steal them back. He needs two things in particular; the power of a first born witch, and a killer instinct.'

'So, the first born witch could be any of us. 'Santana looked at Britt and Quinn. 'And the killer instinct...'

'Is me.' Dani finished for her.

'We don't know that Dani.' Santana said.

'Who else could it be? You saw what I did back there Santana.' Dani stumbled slightly, loosing her balance, but Santana caught her arm.

'Woah, you okay?' She asked, concern in her eyes.

'I think...' Dani began but her eyes closed and her knees gave out. Luckily Kurt was still near and could catch her before she hit the ground.

'Dani?' Santana's voice was shaking, unsure of what was happening. Kurt gently lowered Dani onto the floor and they saw her eyes open. She looked around the room, blinking.

'What was that?' She asked, sitting up.

'Slowly.' Quinn said, kneeling by her side. She looked into her eyes. 'It was just your power hiding itself.' Quinn informed her. 'You're eyes are normal again.' Dani blinked and looked to Santana.

'She's right babe, back to normal.' She smiled as Dani stood up.

'That was weird.' She admitted, rubbing her arm nervously. 'Is she okay Kurt?' Dani changed the subject and looked to Santana's leg.

'Yeah, she's fine. Just some cuts and a bit of burning, like yours was.'

'Now, tell them what you can do.' Santana said, pulling Dani down into the seat beside her.

'Okay erm... I guess I teleported. Is that the right word?' She looked to Santana who nodded. 'But it wasn't like your teacher, I was covered in flames.'

'Cool.' Kurt said.

'That wasn't the coolest part Kurt.' Santana grinned and then looked at Quinn. 'She shot a beam of energy out of her hands.'

'Seriously?' Quinn asked, looking slightly confused.

'Yeah seriously.' Dani confirmed. 'Is that bad?'

'Well, so far the only beings we've had contact with who can emit energy like that have been demonic. No witch can do magic like that without a spell.'

'Great, another reason to believe I am evil, or at least, I'm destined to be.' Dani put her head in her hands.

'It's going to be okay, just stick with us and we'll keep you safe.' Santana assured her.

'Speaking of keeping people safe...' Rachel started before looking to Quinn. 'Do you want to tell them the plan?'

'You guys have a plan?' Santana looked around the room.

'We tried to get in touch with Mr Schue but he still didn't answer, so we thought we would road trip back to Lima.' Quinn informed them.

'Go home, back to where everything went down the first time?' Santana tried to stand up and did so with Dani's help. 'Are you forgetting about the fact that below our school is the gate to hell?'

'I'm not forgetting anything Santana, but I think it's the best place to go.'

'Yeah, how'd you work that out?'

'It's the last place the demons would expect us to hide.' Rachel pointed out.

'We'd be around friends and family, people who understand what's happening.' Kurt added, and Santana couldn't deny that fact.

'It's time to go San.' Brittany said pleadingly.

'Okay.' She said, sitting back down. 'When do we leave?'

'The sooner the better.' Quinn advised. 'From what I've read about the Lords of War, they are extremely persistent so he wont be in hiding for long.'

'Alright then. Dani, looks like I'm taking you home.' Santana smiled at her but could see the nerves and fear across her face. It was going to be one hell of a road trip.


	10. Chapter 10

Nightmare

Kurt was driving the rented minivan down the highway as the rain poured down around them. It was the middle of the night, the group having waited until darkness to begin their journey, and there were few other cars on the road. It was going to take them over ten hours to reach their destination so several stops along the way would be needed. Kurt looked over to Rachel who was beside him, looking out of the window. He then turned his attention to the rear view mirror and saw Dani, sleeping on Santana's shoulder in the middle row of seats. Behind them, Quinn and Brittany were muttering quietly to one an other. He turned his eyes to the road once again and looked out into the night.

After a few hours Santana began to drift off to sleep herself, but after a moment she was woken back up by Dani mumbling in her sleep. Santana turned her head to look at her face. A pained expression was there, and Santana knew nothing peaceful was going on inside her head. 'Dani, babe, wake up.' Santana whispered, but everyone could hear her.

'Is she okay?' Rachel asked, looking over her shoulder.

'She's having a nightmare.' Santana told them. 'I'm trying to wake her up.'

'Right.' Rachel said, placing her hand on Dani's knee, trying to help. 'Dani...' But as soon as contact was made, Dani flinched, her head jerking.

'Rachel, stop, don't touch her.' Santana said, sitting upright to get a better look at her girlfriend. She moved gently and cupped Dani's face, looking at her furrowed brow. Rachel pulled her hand back and looked to Kurt, who had a concerned look on his face.

'What's going on Santana?' Quinn asked from the back seat.

'I don't know.' Santana replied, not taking her eyes from Dani. 'She's dreaming, but I can't wake her up.' Suddenly Dani gasped, her hand reaching up to clasp onto Santana's arm.

'Baby, I'm right here.' Santana said, encouraging her to wake up.

'What's she dreaming about?' Brittany asked.

'I don't know B.' Santana said sadly.

'Do you want me to pull over Santana?' Kurt asked.

'Yeah, okay. We could all stretch our legs too.' Santana said. 'But somewhere out of the way.'

'No problem.' He said, turning off at the next junction.

Kurt drove until he found a small turn off. They were surrounded by trees, and there were no houses in sight. It was completely isolated. He turned off the engine and let an eerie silence fill the car. The light from the front was all that could be seen, the light in the car the only thing illuminating them. Santana was still focused on Dani, who began to call for her. 'San...' She said gently.

'Dani?' Santana replied, looking at Quinn with worry in her eyes.

'San... Can't...' Dani continued but something made her stop.

'What is it? I'm right here.' Santana pleaded. Dani didn't say anything else...

_Walking through a dark corridor, Dani could only see brick walls lined by a few stray fire lights. They might as well have been out because she could barely see to put one foot in front of the other. When she turned the corner, she saw a brighter light, and began walking towards it. She ran her hands along the bricks of the wall, they felt so real. But how could they be real when she was dreaming? She entered a large room at the end of the hall and it was much brighter. She'd been here before. It was all made of stone, with a large fire raging in the middle. There were hooded people all around, backs to the wall. Her feet took her to the centre of the room, closer to the fire. She could see someone walking towards her from the other side of it. She wanted to turn and run out of this place, but something wasn't letting her. _

Santana put her hand to Dani's forehead. 'She's burning up Quinn.' Santana informed them. 'This is what it was like the other night. She woke up like this.'

'That was when she dreamed about the stone room and the pit of fire right?' The blonde remembered.

'Yeah, that's it.' She turned to Brittany.' B, in that premonition you had, you saw everything she dreamed when you touched me.'

'But why?' Brittany asked.

'I'm not sure yet B.' Santana said. 'I just want her to wake up.'

'I have some water in my bag, I'll get some towels and make them cool ready for when she does.' Rachel said, Santana smiling at her.

_The figure was getting closer and closer as Dani stopped in front of the fire. She looked around and couldn't see any faces. They were just standing there. The figure stopped in front of her and she felt small. Whoever this was, was big. She realised it was a human when an arm came up, hand emerging from the hooded gown. The hand touched her chest, over her heart, and she felt something. She didn't know what it was but the next thing she knew, a necklace was being placed over her head. She looked down and saw a large, red stone encased in silver. She took it in her hands and felt a rush of power. Her head was thrown back and her eyes shone blue..._

Dani snapped back into reality, clinging onto Santana's arm tightly and looking around frantically. Sweat was dripping down her face as she struggled to make out her surroundings. But then she heard her girlfriend's voice pulling her back. 'Dani! Baby, look at me.' Santana said, tightening her hold on her face. Dani looked into her eyes and saw worry.

'San?' Dani asked, unsure of herself.

'Yeah, it's okay. You're okay.' Santana smiled, glad to have her back.

'Santana, her eyes.' Rachel pointed out, giving her one of the prepared wet towels.

'I know, thanks.' Santana said quietly, taking the towel and turning back to Dani. 'Here.' She said, gently dabbing the towel across Dani's face before putting it around her neck.

'Where are we?' Dani asked, looking out into the darkness.

'Only a few hours into the journey, still a way to go yet.' Kurt informed her. Dani nodded and then caught a glimpse of herself in the window.

'Oh my god.' She said, sitting up for a closer look. She lifted one hand to her eyes. 'They're blue again.'

'Did that happen in your dream?' Quinn asked, trying to figure out what had gone on.

'Yeah, right at the end.' She rubbed her head to remember. 'This hooded person, put a necklace on me and when I touched it, I felt like this rush of energy.'

'What did the necklace look like Dani?' Brittany asked.

'It was a red stone...'

'With a sliver chain.' Brittany finished.

'Yeah.' Dani confirmed.

'It was the same one I saw in my premonition.'

'But...' Dani began.

'We know it doesn't make sense.' Santana said, smiling as she pushed a strand of hair away from Dani's eyes. 'We don't have to figure it out now.'

'Okay. How do I make my eyes go back to normal?' She looked to Santana and then Quinn.

'Q, any ideas?' Santana asked.

'Try to calm down, relax. Maybe they'll fade. I don't know to be honest.'

'Alright.' Dani nodded, settling back in her seat.

'Are you ready to get back on the road Kurt?' Santana asked.

'Yeah no problem, I'm going to re-fill at the next gas station though.' Santana nodded and Kurt put the car back into gear. They were on their way once more.

Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of Dani. The blue eyes were actually very attractive, they suited her Santana thought. But she also knew that they represented the darker side of her. Changing eye color was a demonic trait, not a Wiccan one, and Santana would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about what was happening to her girlfriend. She whispered in her ear; 'I love you, you know that right?'

'Of course I know that.' Dani looked up at her. 'I love you too.'

'Good. Just keep that in your mind at all times okay. I love you and you love me.'

'I'll never forget that Santana.' She promised, lifting her head and kissing her.

'You should get some real sleep.' Santana said but Dani quickly shot down the idea.

'No, I'm awake now.'

'Dani, you need your rest.'

'Not if it means I keep going back to that place.' Dani said, Santana listening to the fear in her voice. 'I don't want to go back there.'

'Okay, I'm not going to make you do anything Dani, but you will need to sleep at some point.'

'I will, when this is all over.' She said, determination ringing through her voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Trust Me**

Kurt pulled into the next gas station they came across and began filling up at a pump. Santana was looking down at Dani who was staring blankly out of the window. She noticed Quinn watching the both of them and gave her a worried glance. Quinn smiled in support as the door opened and Kurt got back in. 'There's a diner at the back if you guys are hungry?' They looked at one an other and all agreed they were, so Kurt parked the car and they got out. Dani still hadn't said a word until the waitress came over, ordering only a coffee. Santana then made up for this by ordering two meals.

'You have to eat something.' Santana whispered to her after the waitress left. Dani smiled at her, but now Santana was getting worried. 'Please talk to me.' Dani looked around at the rest of the group who all had the same worried look on their faces.

'I just...' She began. 'I don't know how to process this. All my life I've been relatively normal, and now, now I don't even know what I am.'

'You're still the same person Dani.' Rachel pointed out.

'Am I though, really?' She protested. 'If what Quinn's been saying is right then I must be pretty weak if the demons think they can turn me evil.'

'That's not what I'm saying.' Quinn advised. 'I'm saying they think they can. I know they wont be able to.'

'But how do you know that!?' Dani said, almost shouting. She looked around before sliding down in her seat and lowering her voice. 'How do you know.'

'I just do. And there's no way we're giving the demons the chance to try.' She said firmly. The waitress came back with their order moments later, Santana sliding a plate over to Dani who accepted it. They ate in silence for a moment until Santana asked Quinn a question.

'Have you had any more thoughts on which Lord of War we faced earlier?'

'No, I couldn't even tell you how many of them there are.' Quinn admitted. 'And I really don;'t know how we would vanquish one.'

'Well that's not good.' Kurt said, finishing his drink. They heard the bell ring as the door was opened but none of them thought anything of it. Dani looked up over Quinn's shoulder in curiosity and her heart stopped. There, accompanied by two unknown men, was the Lord of War. She grabbed Santana's arm and made her look.

'Shit.' She whispered. 'They're here.' She made everyone aware just as they were spotted. Each of the men pulled out a crystal sword and began walking in their direction. The group stood up and began walking down the hallway. Luckily it was so late the diner was empty. This meant that Santana could stand at the back and distract them, swinging her arm in their direction a few times. However, this didn't do much, none of the men stumbling more than a few feet back. They we're walking quickly, being led by Quinn and Kurt, until their path was blocked by two more.

'How many of these fuckers are there!' Kurt exclaimed, everyone stopping. They were trapped.

'Quinn can you freeze them?' Santana asked. Quinn lifted her arms as they moved towards her but they only moved in slow motion.

'Not very well I'm afraid. What about you?' The blonde asked.

'They barely flinched.' Santana told her.

'So what do we do?' Rachel asked, holding Brittany's hand.

'You guys need to go.' Dani said. Santana looked at her in horror. 'Climb over the tables, I'll keep them busy.'

'Dani, no.' Rachel protested.

'Yes okay, Santana you saw what I did to him last time.'

'Him, singular. There are five of them Dani.' Santana pointed out. 'And your powers had already appeared. Where are they now?'

'I don't know San, but I have to try.'

'Guys, they wont be affected by my freeze for much longer.' Quinn told them.

'Santana.' Dani put her hands on her shoulders. 'Do you love me?'

'Yes, of course...'

'Do you trust me?'

'Dani..'

'Do you trust me?'

'Yes.' Santana responded. Dani lent in and kissed her on the lips.

'Then let me do this. I'll meet you at the car.'

'If you don't...'

'You can kill me later.' Dani smiled.

'I swear to god Dani.' Santana was not happy about this at all, tears in her eyes showing Dani how much she cared.

'I promise I'll be okay. Now go.' Santana cleared her throat before addressing everyone.

'Okay guys, let's go.' She said, climbing over a booth and taking Brittany's hand. Soon they were all across, Dani left standing in the middle of the isle with five Lords of War surrounding her. She kept her eyes looking at all of them, glancing from one group to the other whilst making sure Santana got everyone out of the building. The staff had left as soon as they saw men with swords enter. She heard the bell go and knew her friends were out. Now she could concentrate. She looked to the floor and closed her eyes, not seeing that they had completely un-frozen. They were encroaching in on her, swords raised. She heard one of them speak;

'Remember we need her alive.'

'He needs her alive.' Another one said. 'I need her dead.'

The group stopped outside the building and Santana turned to look back through the large glass windows. 'Dani.' She whispered. 'You're not moving.' She turned to Quinn, the others all watching too. 'She isn't moving Q.'

'I can't freeze them, they're in a different room.' She said worriedly.

'Why isn't she moving?' Santana said louder.

'She knows what she's doing.' Brittany said to encourage her.

Back inside Dani was still concentrating, the only noise that of the demons arguing as to weather she lives or dies. Without warning, the demon who wanted her dead flew at her, sword raised. Santana took a step forward in terror, about to scream Dani's name. Dani's head shot up, blue eyes glowing as more blinding energy shot out of her. The demon's sword hit the energy, creating a massive explosion. It threw all of the Lords of War backwards and shattered all of the windows. Santana was hit with some of the force and fell back into Quinn, all of them covering their eyes. Now Santana did scream Dani's name.

Quinn tried to hold Santana back but nothing was stopping her from getting into that building. The alarm was going off so they knew the authorities would be here soon. They needed to leave. They had no choice but to follow her in. It was all destroyed. There were no tables or chairs left in tact, no window not shattered. All of the demons were flat out on the floor, and one of the crystal swords was shattered in half. Santana looked around for Dani until she saw a mess of blonde hair underneath a broken table and some glass. 'No, no... no..' She mumbled, running through the debris. She was closely followed by Kurt who helped her lift the broken table. Carefully brushing the glass from her, she rolled Dani over. There were small cuts on her face and she was out cold, but Santana felt a pulse. She looked up to Quinn. 'She's alive, she's alive.' Santana repeated to make sure it was true. Meanwhile Brittany was walking around the room. She noticed something hanging out of the pocket of one of the demons. She bent down and pulled out the long silver chain. The one with the red stone. She took it and put it in her pocket.

'Santana, we have to get out of here.' Rachel said, hearing sirens in the background.

'She needs a hospital, we have...'

'No, she doesn't Santana.' Quinn advised.

'What do you mean she doesn't? Look a her Q?'

'Trust me on this okay. She's alright. Remember when we were at the diner? She almost passed out after using her powers.'

'So this is just her powering down?' Santana asked.

'Exactly. What colour are her eyes?' Quinn asked, Santana gently opening one of Dani's eyes and seeing the bright blue.

'They're blue.'

'Okay, so when she wakes up I guarantee they will be normal again. Please trust me and lets get out of here.'

'Okay, Kurt, help me.' Santana said as Kurt bent down to help lift Dani. They carried her to the car, put her in the middle seat and carried on their journey home. One thing for sure is that they would not be stopping again until they got there.


End file.
